No more tears
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: Sesshoumaru attacks and it seems it's because he wants to see Kagome cry for Inuyasha. But she doesn't and there is a very good explanation for it... A broken heart. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **_I really can't say I own Inuyasha, I'm afraid Takahashi's lawyers would come after me.. Oh, and the song is mine, just randomly thought out for the purposes of this story._

* * *

**"No more tears"**

**By Chiisana Anisa**

* * *

I have always seen Kagome cry at terrible, life threatening situations. Always she would let those crystal, shining two or more water-drops to fall slowly down her cheeks and further. She wouldn't wipe them away, as if she let them to stay to show everybody else around just how much she cared.

So today I was left shocked when she only stared at the magnificent creature in front of her, blinked once and that was it. Not one tear. Not one sob. Nothing. She remained cold and just observed his face although his hand was squeezing her throat. I thought at first it was because she could hardly breathe at the moment.

That she was too shocked herself, she was in panic, feared of what would happen. But if the last one is right, then she would surely be crying by now. I saw a movement at the corner of my eye and looked right of me to see Miroku getting up, leaning against his staff.

"Are you all right?" I asked, a tad bit more of worry in my voice than usual. He's been down for so long...

He just smiles at me, while his brown eyes are still somewhat glazed over in pain. "Of course, my dear Sango." All this time, his gaze doesn't not waver from my frame and I have to struggle to keep my blush from appearing.

_Time seemed to slowly pass away_

_As the night took over the day_

_And a thought striked me hard and strong_

_Don't know why I didn't see it for so long_

A wheeze of air can be heard and he breaks away the connection with my eyes to look at Kagome, worry and nervousness immediately entering his face features. Then a thoughtful look replaces all that and he blinks once to get rid of sweat-drops falling from his forehead. The hand with the Kaazana in it grips tightly his staff and I'm wondering if he's fighting against something.

But his eyes don't leave Kagome for a second. Sorrow enters on his face and I almost stumble when I recognize the fact about it. He sees it too. "Houshi-sama, do you...?" He looks at me and I nod towards Kagome and her enemy.

He lets out a sad sigh. "Yes, I see it too. I knew this day would eventually come." So he noticed she's not crying. And it doesn't seem so strange to him as to me.

"How did you know about...?" I start to ask but the ruthless voice of Kagome's captor interrupts me.

"Stupid girl, how come you're not crying, as usual?" Sesshoumaru requires patiently, and I'm given the impression he attacked just to see her cry for someone. Maybe because he can't figure out human emotions for he doesn't have even youkai ones, and he wants to know.

Kagome keeps looking at him, unaffected and without thoughts of fighting back. Her face remains indifferent and she stays silent. Sesshoumaru repeats his question again, this time a little more impatiently. "Tell me why aren't you crying, woman?!"

Kagome doesn't answer and I stare at her, before passing a terrified look to Miroku. "Do you think he'll..?"

Miroku nods away, the rings on his staff ringing softly. "No, I don't think he'll do something drastic. But if he does, we'll attack. Be ready."

I nod briefly before returning my attention on Kagome and her situation. Few minutes pass and Kagome still doesn't say a thing. Sesshoumaru, at last lets her slowly down and as soon as her legs touch the forest floor he releases his grip on her throat. She backs away two steps, but not further.

Sesshoumaru stands still, his face stoic as ever, and not even considering to leave. I think that maybe he's waiting for Inuyasha to get up from the bushes he threw him in. But Inuyasha is nowhere in sight, probably because the blow was too hard and he's struggling to get up. Hard to believe when Inuyasha's in question, but I don't see any other solution.

Finally, Kagome raises her head to look the Lord of the Western lands right in the eyes, openly staring at him with no traces of dread on her face, no flicks of hurt in the depth of her eyes. Sesshoumaru looks back and waits. Low growl comes from his chest, tumbling through his lips.

"Woman..."

Kagome blinks and turns to me and Miroku. I'm startled by the amount of sadness that resides inside of her eyes while she smiles brokenly for us, and I can't refrain from questioning myself if Sesshoumaru saw it too. Still smiling she turns back to face the Great Lord.

_"No more tears." _She whispers, so that I can barely hear her. But I do. So does Miroku and I can see him nodding his head away and mumbling 'I knew it..' all over again. I look at him carefully, looking for some clues of what he's talking about. But hearing Kagome speak again I look away. I'm worried because her words are so blunt.

_I said to you, no more tears_

_I won't cry in a milion years_

_Because I found out it's hard to keep on track_

_Of someone who doesn't love you back_

"No crying anymore. Why should I?"

The question seems to intrigue Sesshoumaru, and it's as if he's thinking about it. "Are you telling me woman, that you refuse to cry even if I'm hurting your precious hanyou?"

Something flicker's in her blue eyes while she continues to watch him and I at once recognize it as the hurting of heart. She is crying, in the inside, I believe.

"No, Sesshoumaru. Why cry for something that's not yours? For the dreams that will never come through? For love that will never be returned? Why waste your life away on crying for someone who will never cry over you when you leave?"

She says all of it so gently, as the words roll of her tongue with regret in her tone. This words seem to me as pearls of wisdom and I start to consider their meaning. I look at Miroku and I find that he's looking at me, somewhat mournfully. He mouth-speaks with no sound and I fight to understand.

"Not me." I know instantly that he means it in a special way, that he would cry for me. I know why and my heart starts beating wildly, as I return the favor. "Me too." He gifts me one of his special smiles that only I get to see. For this short moment I'm feeling rather happy, but my happiness is soon clouded when Sesshoumaru speaks again.

"Finally, you're thinking correctly, as you realize." He gives no further explanation, and turns to walk away, which he does. Calmly and with firm steps he soon disappears from our rain of vision. Miroku and I rush to Kagome, who still stands at the same spot.

"Kagome, what happened just now?" I ask, and she looks at me, smiling a bit more wider than before, oddly with peace in the lines of her face. Miroku rests his arm on my shoulder to stop me from questioning, but Kagome answers.

"Let her, Miroku-sama." He lets go, and sighs again sadly, looking away. I flick my gazes between the two of them. What's happening?

_For you see, his love, is no longer here_

_For me to love and for me to fear_

_I can't really cry no more_

_Even if he keeps knocking on my door_

"Sango-chan, no man is worth the tears of your heart if he doesn't love you back." She says, and I felt for a mere second that she passed that from her mothers mouth. But the old wisdom in her eyes is telling me a different story. Although at the sweet age of eighteen, she speaks as if she's sixty years old and knows everything about life.

And I understand. Just like that. She loved Inuyasha so blindly, without doubt that one day he'll love her back. But as Sesshoumaru said, she came to a realization that a man who loves another never can love you back the way you want him to. I praise quickly to the Lords that I have Miroku's love, but feel utter remorse for my friend.

Kagome turns from us, and takes step by step as she goes away, slowly but firmly, just like Sesshoumaru did. I shudder from the likeness she gives me in the pictures of my mind. I move to go after her, but once again, Miroku's hand stops me.

"Let her go, Sango."

I look at him and see the very same wisdom in his eyes and am left completely transfixed by it. My Miroku knows the trials she speaks of, and somehow I can't help but feel guilty for it. After all, I did keep him away for a good deal of time. Everything starts to fall into place as I finally realize it too. Love doesn't have to be earned, it has to be given. Miroku smiles at me and pulls me into his embrace, holding me safe against him.

I relax and give into him, enjoying the chance that I can do so. I close my eyes to relieve in the fact I have someone that will cry over me, fight for me and return my love back equally strong. I grip him hard around his shoulders and his neck, never willing to let go. He feels it and does the same. I open my eyes and freeze for a second.

My eyes meet with the eyes of our traveling companion who is hidden in the bushes. His golden eyes look at mine in clear isolation and he looks every bit cursed as he claims he is. I found pity for him swimming through me.

The depth of the gold I'm watching is now for sure damaged but I can also see he knows he's the one to blame for it. I can't do anything for him, and can I see the longing in his eyes as he watches me in Miroku's arms. I offer him a smile.

_I said to you, no more tears_

_I won't cry in a milion years_

_Because I found out it's hard to keep on track_

_Of someone who doesn't love you back..._

He tilts his head slightly, to acknowledge the message and turns to leave. My message does not help however, because Kagome's is far more important than all the rest. Hers has the impact of soul shattering and she doesn't even know it. Inuyasha does, and forever will her words repeat in his mind on the coldest of all nights, when something will remind him of her...

_**"No more tears."**_

* * *

_**AN: **Just another one of my silly little one-shots. I was watching a movie abut similar theme and got this idea. As far Kagome's ending explanation is concerned, I think I read it somewhere. But it catches the point, ne?_

__

_I hope you liked it. Leave a little review if you did. Love,_

_Chiisana Anisa_


End file.
